


What a big desk you have

by Basicalllybarbie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicalllybarbie/pseuds/Basicalllybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oahkenshit said: <br/>mkay but writer/publisher thing where bilbo sucks thorin off under his desk during a meeting and thorin's just a mess burying his fingers into the armrests and trying not to moan out loud but also flustered and blushing thorin bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a big desk you have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oahkenshit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oahkenshit).



oahkenshit said:   
mkay but writer/publisher thing where bilbo sucks thorin off under his desk during a meeting and thorin's just a mess burying his fingers into the armrests and trying not to moan out loud but also flustered and blushing thorin bye

A few weeks ago Bilbo had awoken from a lusty dream panting hard and covered in a mess of his own making. Normally he would be embarrassed by such an occurrence as he was not some adolescent anymore but he simply could not get the image out of his head. He had seen himself on his knees in front of the king who's lower half was conveniently hidden by the large desk in front of him. He had seen Thorin with his fingers clenching the armrests of his chair a slight flush across his cheeks while he tried his best not to moan and give away the secret. It had been weeks since the idea the dream and Bilbo still could keep a blush from rising on his cheeks every time he saw Thorin sitting at his desk in his office. 

Bilbo had been Thorins secretary for about a year and had been listing after him for the majority of that time. There was just something about the dark glowering man with fiery blue eyes that he couldn't seem to get out of his head. They had drunkenly hooked up once after the work Christmas party but the next day they had both just pretended nothing had happened and continued on as they were before. More often than not Bilbo let his eyes wander when Thorin wasn't looking and he either hadn't noticed or had simply never mentioned it. 

Bilbo arrived at work at his usual time and heading up in the elevator. He was greeted by a frantic Ori when he reached his floor. Ori grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Thorins office explaining that one of the cleaners had knocked something and Thorins system had gone offline. With a huff he shook his head and looked up at the clock on the wall  
"Christ Ori, Thorins going to be here in like five minutes! Go downstairs quickly and see if you can distract him for a while and I'll fix the wiring" he said shooing the young boy back out of Thorins office where they were now standing. Thorins desk had an unreasonable amount of space underneath it which was due to the wiring which ran up the left side. It was a large mahogany desk that was flat down the front with a large carving of a raven on it. Not having time to admire the lovely piece of furniture Bilbo quickly went around and climbed under the desk and began readjusting the wiring. He was almost finished when he heard the deep rumble of Thorins voice approaching.  
"Shoot!" He muttered to himself trying to work faster.   
He also deciphered that Dwalin was with Thorin at about the same time he realised they were now in the office. Not wanting to embarrass Thorin in front of Dwalin he didn't know if he should quickly crawl out and explain or hide and remain silent.

Thorin quickly slid into his chair which made that decision for him. Thorin went to pull the chair into the desk at which point he noticed a flustered, blushing Bilbo sitting beneath the desk. He scowled down at Bilbo briefly before hiding his expression when Dwalin asked him another question. Thorin flicked him another glance before he moved the chair in to the desk parting his legs so that Bilbo would have to rest between them and wouldn't be squished to one side. Bilbo was now sat on his knees between Thorins legs under his desk. His eyes glazed over as the dream crawled back into his mind. 

Thorin wasn't sure exactly what Bilbo had been doing under his desk but he hadn't had the chance to escape as Dwalin had followed Thorin into his office for there nine o'clock meeting. Ori meeting him downstairs suddenly seemed too make a lot of sense, something must have gone wrong with the wiring. Thorin was struggling to listen to Dwalin though as the sight he had just seen under his desk had ruffled more than a few feathers. After attempting to pull the chair in he had ended up locking Bilbo between his legs under the desk. A spark of lust had risen in him at the thought of bilbo on his knees between his legs but he had quickly tamped down that thought. However the next time he looked under the desk Bilbos pupils were blown wide and a mischievous smile had crawled across his face. He had almost jumped out of his skin when a small hand had come to rest on his thigh.  
Bilbo had put his hand on Thorins thigh essentially asking for permission to touch him. When Thorin had looked down at him immediately after the question that was resting in his eyes was answered with a jerky nod. Thorin return to the conversation and Bilbo almost moaned at the potential for his fantasy to be coming true. He strokes his hand lazily up and down the inside of Thorins thigh loving the feel of his muscular thighs bunching beneath his hand. He lightly grazed his hand higher purposefully brushing against the growing hardness behind Thorins thigh. One hand continued to stroke along his inner thigh while the other began undoing Thorins slacks. 

Thorin was trying not to groan at the feeling of Bilbos hands under the desk. His whole body was rigid trying to pretend there was nothing going on beneath the desk. Dwalin was still ranting and raving about his displeasure that Thorin had decided rebrand the company. He had wanted to step  
Out of his father and grand fathers shadows for a long time and had decided with the new year that he would finally make Erebor his own. He was sure that under his control he could restore Erebor to all its former Glory without the dodgy trading of his grandfather. Thorin however couldn't pay much attention to what was being said and Bilbos hands moved to undo his trousers. He felt a light blush rise on his cheeks and had to bite down on the inside of them when he felt Bilbos hand slide into his pants.

Bilbo had whimpered a very soft moan when he realised that Thorin was commando under his slacks. He reached forward with his hands and pulled Thorins hardness from his slacks. He wriggled forward a little further lightly stroking Thorin before flicking his tongue over the tip. Thorin jerked in his chair and Bilbo smothered a chuckle when he heard him explain it as a muscle spasm to Dwalin. Thorin flicked another warning glance at him just in time to see him take Thorin length in as far as he could. Bilbo could feel Thorins cock twitch in his mouth and He hollowed his cheeks and and began moving up and down the thick length his tongue working the vein running down the back. 

Thorin had almost come undone at the sight below him. He had meant to flick a glance of warning at Bilbo only to end up transfixed when he had taken him in as far as he could manage. His hands were now gripping the chair his knuckles white against the strain to remain silent. Dwalin growled at him to pay attention and he looked back up feeling a sheen of sweat break out over his neck. All he wanted was to grab thick handfuls of Bilbos soft curls in encouragement. Dwalin seemed to notice his stain but believed it to be anger and tarted grumbling once again.

Bilbo licked and sucked at Thorin in earnest working one of his hands along the length in time with his mouth. He sucked all the way up breaking the seal of his mouth with a lewd pop. He ran his tongue along the vein along the back flicking his tongue against the tip before swallowing the whole length again. He could feel the tension radiating through Thorins whole body as his hips began jerking forward in aborted little thrusts into Bilbos mouth. Realising how close Thorin was he closed his fingers tightly around the base to hold of his impending orgasm.

Thorin sighed harshly As bilbo paused before beginning again after letting him come back down a little. Thorin was struggling to keep his composure his only saving grace was that Dwalin still seemed to think his reactions were in anger or displeasure towards him. Bilbo began lightly stroking him again his tongue flicking over the head before taking into into his mouth for a few shallow sucks. 

Bilbo was painfully hard against his slacks as he continued teasing Thorin lightly under the desk knowing that the quick light motions were driving him crazy. He slid a hand around and began fondling at his sac earning another unruly thrust into his mouth as a soft moan escapes him. 

Dwalin turned around to face him at that with a look of exasperation  
"Are you even listening to me Thorin? It's like talking to a fucking brick wall I swear to Mahal Thorin I will kick your ass so hard if you don't start paying attention" he growled  
"Look Dwalin I have a few things I need to attend to before my next meeting in twenty minutes. Let's go get a drink after work and you can abuse me all you want then?" Thorin said his voice thick and gravelly. Dwalin rolled his eyes at him  
"Alright have fun with your secretary, I'll see you after work!" He said with a smirk before turning and leaving shutting the door loudly behind him. Thorin gaped at the door for a moment until Bilbo pushed him back a little so he could have more room to thoroughly work him with his mouth. Thorins hands locked into Bilbos curls and he began to thrust his hips into that hot wet mouth. 

Bilbo moaned loudly as Thorin growled and grabbed a handful of his curls thrusting up into his mouth. He let his jaw go lax as Thorin began fucking into his mouth roughly. Bilbos hand sought out his own erection as Thorin pumped hard into his mouth his breath coming out in pants as more rough grunts and growls erupted from his chest. Thorin pumped one last time into Bilbos mouth as his hot seed jetted down Bilbos throat. He swallowed as much as he could only stopping sucking once he was finished to lick up the mess that had escaped his mouth. 

Thorin hauled Bilbo out from under the desk roughly and sent him sprawling onto his lap as he took his mouth in a punishing kiss. Bilbos hand threaded into Thorins hair pulling them flush against each other. Bilbo broke the kiss gasping for air as Thorin trailed hot kisses down his throat as bilbo tilted his head back grinding his hips against Thorins.   
"How did he know I was here?" Bilbo breathed breathily  
"Your bags beside the desk and your coffee is on it" he muttered a laugh against his neck  
"Oh oops" Bilbo blushed   
Thorin laughed again "I can't say I was going to say no plus Ori told Dwalin who tole me about your little fantasy and I just had too find out if you would go through with it" he said nibbling on Bilbos pointed ear causing and his hips to roll against Thorins once again. Bilbos blush deepened as Thorin pulled his lips back down for another scorching kiss. Thorins hands sought out Bilbos weeping cock stroking it slowly.  
"Is this how hard you got just sitting at your desk thinking about it?" Thorin growled against his lips  
"I used to see you looking at me. Watch your eyes darken and your cheeks blossom with pink.

Bilbo moaned loudly and Thorin flicked his thumb over the tip. He was so hard it was painful but Thorins rough calloused hand felt so good. His hips continued to grind against Thorins and up into his hand. "Mm ah please oh uh" Bilbo muttered unintelligibly  
"I could take you right here on this desk, fuck you so hard the walls would shake! Would you like that?" He grated huskily increasing the speed of his wrist. Bilbos nodded   
"Oh y yes... Ugh ..so good... need it need y-you in me" bilbo moaned as he ached against Thorin his hand finding purchase on Thorins chest as his orgasm tore through him. 

Bilbos rested his head against Thorins shoulder both of them breathing heavily.   
"Next time you have a dream about me you should tell sooner" Thorin whispered into his ear with a husky laugh. "I'm all about making dreams come true"


End file.
